


Argonavis bought me!

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Parody Fic, i wrote this based of a weird 1D fic about being sold, im prob not gonna add more to this btw, istg im not actually weird and lusting for the seiyuus, istg its 1 am its not my fault, meme fic, well mabye for masa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After your father dies, y/n's mother goes crazy and decides that she cannot continue taking care of a child, so she decides to sell you online. What you dont know is... the person who bought you is none other than your favorite band, Argonavis!
Relationships: Daisuke Hyuga/reader, Masahiro Ito/reader, Seiji Maeda/reader, Shohei Hashimoto/reader, Shuta Morishima/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Argonavis bought me!

I am y/n. I have generic features and a generic body type. I have a generic age with a birthday probably in September or August cause fucking everyone is born in September or August. Right now it is June 15th and It is finally summer break! It’s another summer I spend single. After I finished my last day of school I made my way home and went upstairs to my room. One month ago my father had died after being hit by a truck, and since then my mother had just changed. She put me on a site online to sell me to some strangers because she just didn't love me anymore. While I was sitting in my room, enjoying the freeing feeling of summer break I heard her call for me. She’s so fucking annoying! How dare she call me like that after trying to sell me!

“Y/N!” I heard her call from down the stairs and I walked down to meet her with a groan.

“Ugh! What is it, Mom?!?!?!?” I whined.

“Go pack up! I’ve sold you!” She yelled, leaving me in a state of shock. 

“Fine! Whatever! I don’t want to be in this house with you anymore anyways!” I screamed and ran upstairs with tears in my eyes. I quickly stuff my bags and run back downstairs to see who my new owners are. When I turned the corner (OHMAGOSH) I saw that it was my favorite band! Argonavis! I blushed as they smiled at me, and I could begin to feel my heart race with excitement! I was gonna finally get out of this shithole! And I was gonna do it with my favorite band! 

“I’m ready.” I breathed and they stood up from the couch. I followed them outside to their 8 seater van with the Argonavis logo plastered on the side. I quickly stuffed my bags in the trunk and hopped into one of the seats besides Masa. Shohei and Shuta sat behind me while Maede and Hyusuke sat in the front. Hyusuke finally started the car and we drove out of the driveway.

“What's your name?” Hyusuke asked.

“Y/N” I replied.

“Cute name.” He said in response.

“How old are you?” Shohei asked, peering over the seat.

“A generic age.” I replied.

“Why are you so cute?” Masa asked, and I could feel my face immediately begin to heat with a blush.

“I-i am?” I asked.

“Umm, we don’t have an extra room at the house so you have to sleep with one of us. Not like ‘sleep’ but you know what I mean.” Maeda suddenly interrupted. 

“OMG I get to sleep with Argonavis!?!?” I thought to myself, “How much better can this day get!?” 

Suddenly Masa rested his hand on my thigh. I wasn’t quite sure what to do so I looked away with a blush. 

“Are you a virgin?” Shoehei suddenly piped up.

“Uh, yes…” I murmured, my blush spreading further. 

“I'll have to teach you some lessons then.” He smirked and I gasped.

“Dude, give her a break. You probably freaked her out!” Shuta scolded.

“I’m not freaked out, just a little flustered! I love you guys! You are my favorite band!” I exclaimed. They stared at me speechlesly and we continued the rest of the ride in silence. When we arrived at the sharehouse the first thing I noticed was that the building was ginormous! As we entered it just seemed to become bigger!

“Wait… you guys really live here?!” I asked staring around in astonishment. 

“Yeah! Its a big place right?” Maeda answered.

“You bet.” I replied and began looking around. I walked past the kitchen and noticed a large glass door leading to a huge pool. My stomach suddenly rumbled so I decided since i’m already in the kitchen I may as well get a snack before I try jumping in the pool.

I turned away from the window and asked “Could I get something to eat? I’m a bit hungry…” I admitted with a sheepish grin. 

Masa entered the room and laughed, “This is your home now too, so eat whatever you want.” He came up to where I was leaning on the counter and planted his hands on my waist, suddenly leaning in. “Is he trying to kiss me?” I thought to myself as my face heated once again. “Just kiss him! Make Masa be your first kiss!” My brain screamed as he leaned in further. As his lips near my own I decided to just go for it! Ynow, YOLO! I pressed into the kiss and was surprised to find his lips were surprisingly soft next to my own. I felt his hands travel down my hips to grip my butt and I gasped. He pulled away and I felt his lips trace my jawline and then reach my neck. I moaned as he pressed against a pressure point and he lifted me up and sat me on the counter so he could gain better access. As I became lost in the kiss I heard,

“Get a room!” Shohei yelled, sticking his tongue out in disgust. I quickly realized where I was again and what I had just been doing and my face went beet red. I pushed Masa off of me and rushed to jump off of the counter, trying to ignore the boy's stares as I scrambled to make a sandwich and leave. I ate it as I grabbed my stuff and ran to Masas room. As I sat eating my sandwich I remembered the pool I had seen outside before. I began to search through my bags for my bikini and threw it on in a flash. I walked back down the stairs and past the boys in the kitchen. They all stared at me with gaping mouths and I asked, “Who wants to go for a swim?”

“ME!” They all answered in unison. They began to strip their clothes in front of me and I whirled around, blushing hard and unable to make eye contact with any of them. As we made our way down to the pool Masa suddenly wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I began to blush from the sudden contact. I could feel my bare skin pressed against his own and I blushed harder at the thought. As we neared the water I threw Masas arm off me and jumped in the water with a shout. As I raised my head from the water I asked,

“You gonna join me?” And blinked my eyes in a coquettish way. He nodded and jumped in besides me. As he went underwater I followed him and we made eye contact. He raised his hand to my cheek and pulled me forward to give me a quick peck on the lips. My heart raced as I realized we had already shared our second kiss together. As I thought about this we rose back to the surface to see the other boys having a water fight, splashing each other with buckets and water guns and running around joyfully. As I excited the water I noticed Shuta standing behind me with a water gun.

“What are you-” I was cut off as he sent a warning shot through the air, nearly missing me. I began to run around the length of the pool as he chased me but suddenly skidded to a halt when Maeda appeared in front of me with another water gun.

“Oh no.” I thought to myself as Shohei appeared by my side with a large bucket of water. They all grinned in unison and splashed me at the same time, causing me to shriek with laughter. I pushed Maeda into the water and grabbed the other two boys wrists as I fell in myself, dragging them along with me. I dived under the water and swam around under their legs. The splash from everyone falling in had caused bubbles to veil everything, so they could only feel I was down there, but not actually see where I was. 

I jumped out of the water in front of them with a loud “Boo!” and the three of them jumped.

“Don’t do that! You scared the shit out of us!” Maeda yelled and I laughed harder. 

“Hey, group hug?” I offered and they pulled me in. I finally felt like I had a real family, and these were like my big brothers. I could already tell It was going to be so fun to be around them, and I was so glad in that moment that they had bought me. They are the funniest and sweetest men I had ever met in my life, plus I think I already had something going on with Masa!


End file.
